Far too Late
by Cal-Wills
Summary: A one-shot i wrote for Shezli a while ago. Jay left Adam for TNA, and came back expecting to get welcomed back with open arms... only to find Adam had Married Randy Orton. Randy/Adam/Jay One-shot. SLASH. Rated T for Lang... R


Title: Far too Late  
Author: Cal(Jorli92)  
Pairing: Randy Orton/Adam Copeland/Jay Reso  
Rating: T  
Warning: M/M, Lang, angst.  
Summery: Shezli's request. Jay comes back and wants Adam, but he's already moved on with Randy Orton. Will that stop him, or does Randy have to show him his place, that Adam is his and Jay is too late.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: Her one-shot request!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy Orton's POV

Jay Reso, what a class act. Thinks he can leave Adam all alone, and return three years later expecting Adam to welcome him back with open arms... Is that what you really expected Jason? You thought you could leave Adam alone for three years, and expect him to welcome you back with a kiss, welcome you back into his bed? Is that really what you thought? Did you really think Adam would mourn over you, dreaming of the day you returned? Well you're wrong. He waited a few months, Then i came into his life. But if you really think about it, I was there all along, see i picked up the broken pieces and mended him, while you were sleeping around in TNA, Addy and i were getting serious. As time went on, he said he wanted to bury the memories of E & C, he wanted a better team to be remembered by... And it was with me. Randy Orton. Rated RKO. Rated RKO was, is and will always be better then E&C.

You guys didn't win the World Tag Teams Championship in just a few weeks, now did you? No. And you guys never defeated DX, nor did you beat Ric Flair and Rowdy Piper... Or put Triple H on the shelf... Statistics don't lie. See Adam... is with me now, you had your chance and you blew Jay, you blew it! You broke his heart and left him alone, then slept around in a second rate company like the whore everyone knows you truly are! You regret it, i know you do, seeing that Adam has evolved, seeing that he no longer has love for you anymore, He is mine now!

I see the way you undress with your eyes, and i won't lie to you, it pisses me off! I wanna march over to your smug, ugly face and deck you one! But i won't do it. For Adam's sake, as he still considers you a friend and for the life of me i do not know why, you don't even deserve that! You licked your lips as you eyed Adam's shirtless body, my jaw tightened as i grit my teeth, trying to keep from shaking with pure rage as you leaned over giving Adam a hug; smirking at me over his shoulder like you accomplished something big. You wanna impress me Jay? Go slit your wrist! Or better yet, go play in traffic! Adam doesn't need your worthless ass here and i pray for the day he realizes that fact, so i have reason to bury my foot in your ass! I sneered back, taking quick strides over to where you stand with Adam, possessively wrapping my arm around his waist, so you remember your place.

Adam either didn't notice the look in my eyes or didn't care, either way, his arm slipped around my shoulders, as he turned and allowed me to wrap him up in my arms. I gave you a look, my eyes darkening as i dared you to interrupt me as i covered Adam's lips with my own, kissing him possessively. Pulling back, my gaze looked once more on Jay and Phil must have noticed my body language because he came over, locking eyes with me, he lead Adam away to talk with JoMo. I mentally thanked Phil as i turned my undivided attention to you...

"Stay away from MY Adam!" I hissed glaring daggers at your smirking face. You cocked your head to the side. "Or else?"

My body began to shake with pure yet controlled rage, much like you'd see on raw. You're still smirking, you don't know how much danger you're actually in... you're foolish. I pressed my forehead against yours, seething in your face. "Or else I'll Punt you in the skull! I will put you on the shelf ... for GOOD! Jay i am not... playing with you! This is... NOT a game... he's mine."

"-Says who!"

"Me!"

"-Who do you think you are?"

"-His Husband!" I hissed watching the smirk fall from your face.

"You fucking liar!" You growled but i only smirked, without taking my eyes off your eyes, raised my hand, watching your eyes fall on my gold wedding band. "He's happy. No thanks to you. I love him. I'd never dream of leaving him for a shitty company who offered me a chance for a shitty title, and some cheap meaningless fucks... Unlike you. So do me, Adam, and yourself a favor... and leave him alone, leave us all alone." I hissed , watching you turn and walk away knowing without a doubt, for Adam... You were far too late.

~Finished


End file.
